Fall of the Valkyrie
by NightcatMau
Summary: Valkyrie hasn't been feeling right for months. But it is only some bug, right? Nothing to worry about. Until it is. Continuing on and the pair end up in all sorts of interesting places. Valduggery, or course! CONTINUED! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Anton, Erskine, or Tipstaff. Val is in her 30s. This story is dedicated to **PierDreams**, **Hellsgun** and **Sarah Nelson** for being sweet enough to coax me back. Yes, I was literally poisoned and yes, I think I'll live. But nothing like writing from real life experiences, yes? I apologize in advance if it doesn't make much sense, my body is less than a day out from the root of the carbon monoxide being shut down. I also smelt gas and I doubt that is ever good. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Valkyrie woke up sweating. She told herself it was the heat in the mansion, the furnace was a testy old thing and just wouldn't heat the place right. And on the upper floor where she slept the rooms were too hot. Besides she had that whatever she had. A headache was setting in and the nausea came too.

Groaning she moved her achy body downstairs to make some coffee. She didn't dare tell Skulduggery since she was afraid any sign of weakness would cause him to abandon her. As it was he was only her partner anymore. She'd been irritable one too many time with him and now they were no longer speaking unless a case was involved. Valkyrie knew something was wrong with her but not what. She felt confused, her emotions were jumbled up and she would go from normal to almost hysterical in an eye blink. Strangely a few hours out of the mansion and she felt better. _Maybe I'm just spoiled and being hysterical. _ She thought.

She'd called the people for the furnace. Repeatedly. They'd come eventually to clean and inspect it. The stupid thing was a money pit, but new parts were cheaper than a new furnace, and it was safe. Well safe-ish. She felt too weak to fight a kitten let alone a bad guy and just hoped Skulduggery was off doing something. Whatever. She felt irritable, jumpy and paranoid. She KNEW none of the Dead Men liked her so she was skipping the reunion later that day. They never appreciated her anyhow.

* * *

Hours later the technician went ash white. The heat exchange on her furnace had cracked and been leaking both dangerous gas fumes and carbon monoxide into her home. He looked at her kindly. "Young lady, I remember your uncle. He'd never get this death trap replaced. I'm begging you, replace it before it kills you." Valkyrie nodded. She set up an appointment and suddenly, she felt free.

It did scare her to find out online her recent hair loss came from gas poisoning and that all her other symptoms were from the carbon monoxide or gas. She knew she should see a doctor, but she at least aired out the house. She doubted her friends would forgive how irritable and crazy she'd been acting, so she still planned to skip the meeting. Her mobile rang. Tipstaff. "Hello?" She asked.

"Valkyrie, can you come in today? I'm sorry to bother you, but I could use the help."

"Sure. Be right there." She said. She didn't mention the poisoning. It didn't matter, besides, she was Valkyrie Cain, she didn't need help. Not long after she entered Erskine's office to find Tipstaff and the gathered Dead Men. She ignored them and they ignored her. _Fine, be that way._ She though irritably. She had the file Tipstaff had left in his office and watched in surprise and her hand opened and it dropped to the floor. _Oh dear. _She looked down at her hands that were shaking like a leaf. _ Stop it! You're just looking for attention._ She told herself. _You're making yourself sick so people feel sorry for you. _But the trembling in her hands only increased

Tipstaff came to help her, friendly as always, took one look at her and sat her down. "You've been poisoned, haven't you? And please don't lie to me." He said, worried.

Valkyrie nodded. "Just a carbon monoxide leak from a cracked heat exchange. Well, maybe gas as well but no big deal." She shrugged and gave him a wan smile. The truth was she felt like a tank had run over her, repeatedly.

Tipstaff went whiter than the technician had and crossed himself. "Every cell in your body wasn't getting enough oxygen, Valkyrie. You're lucky you didn't die! Oh Lord. Well you should start recovering soon. I know better than to ask you to go to the doctor, but you're coming to live with me until your new furnace is in. You are getting a new one, right?"

She nodded. Anton had stood up, he looked horrified. He came over, his features soft. He brushed her hair back, his gaze gentle. "He's right. I thought you looked ill. How long have you been having symptoms?"

"A few weeks, a month or two. I can't think straight to remember, to be honest." Anton sighed then spoke.

"I'd rather you came with me, Valkyrie. For a few weeks at least. You need to recover and I know if you aren't here you can't go off on some fool case with Skulduggery." He held up a hand to stave off her protest. "Either Tipstaff or Erskine can handle your furnace." She nodded wearily.

The rest of the men gave her only stony glares, Skulduggery wouldn't even look at her. She didn't blame them. She knew she'd never believe just a simple thing like a cracked furnace part could have almost killed her. And she knew they blamed her for her rotten attitude as well although she litterally couldn't have helped it. Still, she blamed herself. She shivered; she could have fallen into a coma. _But maybe that's what I deserved for acting the way I did._ She though sadly. As for brain damage, she smiled wryly to herself. It was a little hard to tell with her.

Anton supported her as she stood. She was still faintly dizzy and he walked her towards the door, supporting her gently. "Valkyrie!" She turned slightly to she Skulduggery approaching, he looked as miserable as she felt. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Please don't go. I should have known- Please I can't loose you. Please. Come live with me." Valkyrie looked at Anton, her brain muzzy. Maybe he'd decide for her. He smiled and nodded encouragingly so she agreed.

* * *

**Sorry, that was short and most likely confusing. But it is a very last story and also a thank you to the three people kind enough to come after me when I left FF. Yes I got carbon monoxide poisoning (I literally found out yesterday) and no I don't know for how long I've been poisoned. weeks, months? Who knows? And either the symptoms will pass or I will pass.**

**But I'm literally too weary to do much now. So that will be it until further notice. But the three kind main characters characters are for the three people kind enough to come after me. You can sort out amongst yourself who is who. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Anton, Geoffery or Saracen. A billion thanks to **FlawDiamonds**, **Gabi**, **drewewalsh**, **Santana Star**, **SP**, **realtawit**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**, **PierDreams** and **NarahSelson** for reviewing Chapter One. Thanks to everyone for faving and following and for the massive outpouring of love via PMs. My most sincere apologies if you didn't get a personal thank you from me. FF has been rejecting my attempts to PM folks off and on.

* * *

Skulduggery held onto Valkyrie tightly, clearly not wanting to let go. "I could have lost my best friend." He said softly, the pulled back slightly to look at her in concern. Valkyrie tried to speak, to apologize, but he only hushed her and drew her back in close. Valkyrie melted into the safety of his embrace, loving how safe and secure the bones of his arms and ribcage made her feel. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ghastly.

He bundled her into a tight hug, crying as he did. "You're like a daughter to me, Val. What would I do with myself if I ever lost you?" Valkyrie had no words, she only burrowed in tighter and he stroked her hair as he talked to Skulduggery. "I'm coming with you. I'll follow in the van. I don't want her alone for the next few days. We can watch over her in shifts." He held her at arm's length then and smiled gently. "You don't get a choice, young lady. Around the clock care for you." Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie would have protested, but the rest of the Dead Men had different ideas.

Each one in turn came and held her tightly, murmuring loving words, then Skulduggery scooped her off her feet and carried her to the Bentley, both Ghastly and Anton flanking them protectively and the rest of the Dead Men following behind, except for Saracen who veered off suddenly.

The men were going on a run for fast food and other forbidden items then would descend on Skulduggery's house. He gently put Valkyrie into her seat and buckled her up. "You won't go to the doctor will you?" He asked, tilting his skull hopefully as he settled himself behind the wheel.

"You know the rules, Skulduggery. Mortal problem, mortal doctors and they couldn't do much for me right now except to give me oxygen treatment if my symptoms had been worse. I'll be fine, I feel a lot better knowing I didn't loose my best friend." She said, smiling and she did feel better knowing he still loved her. He grinned then activated the facade and started up the Bentley and headed for his house.

Once there he escorted her inside and settled on the couch with her sheltered in his arms while Ghastly saw to tea and coffee and Anton settled into a chair to watch over her protectively. Valkyrie knew better than to protest the outpouring of male affection. She felt Skulduggery nuzzle into her, his facade off and giggled at the feeling of teeth pressed to the top of her head. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"You. I might just keep you here, even after the new furnace is in." He purred and she blushed slightly. He laughed and let her go then rose to go help Ghastly. Anton smiled at her.

"In case you haven't guessed yet, Valkyrie, he's in love with you."

"Wait? What?"

"Why do you think we were all on edge with you? The man's been a wreck, He thought you'd figured out how he felt and didn't love him in return. But I think we both know better, don't we?" He asked, smiling and she nodded happily. Figuring of course that it was OK to actually smile and act happy since she was sick. She wasn't about to get all sappy or anything about being in love.

Skulduggery returned, coffee in hand for her, and she thanked him, then cuddled back into his bony embrace. Strangely it didn't hurt. If anything his presence eased her symptoms, made the achiness abate, at least a little.

Saracen and the other Dead Men arrived laden with sacks of take away, and he put his burden on the coffee table then scooped her up into an impulsive hug. Immediately she felt healing go through her and she pulled back to see him grinning hugely. "The rules are you can't see a magical doctor. Nobody said anything about a healer lending me some energy. Don't you dare protest. Geoffery will make the rounds and all will be well. No mortal will remember you being ill."

"Thank you, Saracen. I mean that." Skulduggery said before Valkyrie could. "You saved me the trouble of breaking in later and stealing something for her." The men laughed and they all settled in, clearly in no rush to abandon Valkyrie. There was plenty to eat and drink, and although healed she soon fell asleep in Skulduggery's sheltering embrace.

She awoke hours later to find the Dead Men still in residence. Someone had gotten more take away, Chinese this time, and they seemed content to camp out at Skulduggery's house. Valkyrie joined him in the kitchen and he grinned at her. "Trust you to bring us all together, Valkyrie. We all love you, you know." There was a slight tremor in his voice and he looked away from her, clearly too afraid to admit his feelings.

Valkyrie touched his shoulder and he turned his skull towards her, his skeletal features sweetly hopeful. "You asked me once how I can tell what you're feeling. The truth is you change expression. I don't know how, but you do. But I'm not always good at it. I should have seen I was hurting you, being poisoned or not. And I should have seen you feel for me the same way I feel for you. I love you, Skulduggery Pleasant." Skulduggery's jaw opened in surprise and Valkyrie grinned at him. Her partner was cute when he was shocked.

"You're sure? You do realize I am a skeleton, right?" He asked tentatively. At her nod he hesitated, then leaned in to brush his teeth ever so gently against her lips, wrapping his arms around her with infinite tenderness. He pulled back to gaze at her with wonder in his hollow eye sockets. "I will always try to be careful, Valkyrie. But I am a skeleton, I could hurt you without meaning to."

"Then I get to punch you in the face, how does that sound?" She teased and he laughed in reply.

"Like my partner is feeling a lot better, I missed you, you know." He said, happily nuzzling her neck in a ticklish area and getting a giggle out of her.

"I missed you too." She said gently.

* * *

**I'm still not back to 100% yet, but thank all of you for your well wishes. It should go without saying, but if you ever do get poisoned you should see a doctor. I had the rotten luck of finding out on a Friday evening and I wasn't ill enough to warrant a ride to the emergency room, which is where a doc would have sent me for oxygen or hyperbaric chamber treatment. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tipstaff, Ryan or Erskine. A billion thanks go out to **Santana Starr**, **NarahSelson**, **Dominox**, **PierDreams**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**,** realtawit**, **Ctrl-Dalt-Delete**, **SP**, **PhobbyWriter** and **Missy Cain xxx** for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed as well.

* * *

They made coffee together, remembering tea for Ghastly. No one wanted to hurt his feelings, but of all the assembled Dead Men he was the only one who drank it. Well, unless you included bubble tea, Valkyrie liked those well enough. "You know what I could go for?" She asked and Skulduggery tilted his head. "One of those pumpkin smoothies from the yogurt shop made with vanilla soy milk. They even put whipped cream on top."

Skulduggery looked faintly ill, but Tipstaff who had come into the kitchen piped up. "Those are wonderful. But I think I like the mocha better. Have you tried the vitamin shots in them yet?" Before Valkyrie could reply, Skulduggery picked up one of the coffee mugs and drank. The pair watched in utter fascination since the coffee wasn't spilling out on the floor.

"What?" Skulduggery asked. "That just sounds revolting and I needed to calm my stomach- Oh." He looked at the mug in his hand. "That is new. And no, I have no Earthly idea how I did it. Fascinating." He took another sip. "Tasty. Ah, well, we'll need another mug then." The assembled Dead Men watched in the living room as Skulduggery drank as well. No one was trying to be mean, Valkyrie knew that. They were excited for Skulduggery, if anything.

"Can you eat?" Erskine asked and Skulduggery shrugged.

"I can try." He picked up the box of cashew chicken and took a tentative bite. Then he dug in rapidly as if he hadn't eaten in centuries which Valkyrie supposed was true. She wondered if it was a new type of magic, something he was doing, an illusion to please her, but hoped it was true and he could at long last enjoy himself like everyone else. He paused to grin at them. "What? I'm hungry."

So soon there were more food runs and Skulduggery had a bit of everything, including two of the shakes he'd thought sounded terrible, though without the energy shots. At last he sat back, seemingly content. "You know what this means?" He asked the room. "Now I have to divide my salary between clothing and food." He sighed and the men laughed.

* * *

Over the next several days his appetite leveled off, though he could still eat four times more than Valkyrie could And now there was an industrial sized coffee urn on the counter. And a slightly bigger fridge, but Valkyrie was happy, since, true to his word, Skulduggery had kept her with him. "I hope you know this is your home now." He said over breakfast and she nodded happily.

"I do. I like it better than the mansion to be honest. I never liked having all that room." Skulduggery titled his head and looked at her curiously.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the caves being below the mansion would it?" He asked gently and she blushed slightly.

"That too. Uncle Gordon wrote a story for me after my adventure down there about the creatures getting out. I didn't sleep for two nights straight. He meant well, but I was jumping at every strange noise I heard."

"Mmm. If he were still alive I'd shoot the man. I know he meant well, but it isn't like you to be bothered by his stories or the mansion. You weren't lonely were you?"

"Well, my partner has disappeared at the time. God only knows where he went to." Valkyrie grumbled and Skulduggery nodded.

"He won't be doing that anymore, Valkyrie. He just needed- I have trouble letting people in, you know that. But then, so do you. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Bug Erskine for a case." She said hopefully and he shook his skull.

"We're both on paid leave for two weeks. No grand adventures or cases for either one of us until you've had time to rest up. How about a drive out to the diner we took Ryan to? The food certainly smelled good there." He asked hopefully and Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery seemed like a bottomless pit at times but she loved him for it. She was happy her best friend could eat again.

"That sounds great, and you're right, I'm still tired. When do we leave?" She asked, helping him put the dishes in the sink. At least with Skulduggery there were never any leftovers.

"No time like the present." He purred, taking her into his arms for a lingering kiss. Today, Valkyrie decided, was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**I know, still kinda slow. I'm still not back to 100% yet and the area where I had a wisdom tooth pulled last Monday is doing a conga dance at the moment. Ow. But the tooth had the cutest little hooked tail. Aw.**


	4. Chapter 4

An/: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. A million thanks to **Missy Cain xxx**, **NarahSelson**, **lidz12345**, **mgran44** and **Justrockzyxxx** for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed as well.

* * *

Skulduggery had the radio on as he drove and he seemed relaxed for the first time in a long time. Valkyrie almost didn't recognize the handsome man beside her, and the facade had nothing to do with it. Skulduggery actually seemed happy. As happy as when they had first met, as if all the years in between hadn't happened. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"You seem really happy today. I can't remember you this cheerful in, well, a long time." She said and he chuckled, clearly pleased with himself.

"I am happy, Valkyrie. I'm on vacation, I'm going out to eat, and I'm driving a Bentley. Plus I have a beautiful woman with me. A woman I'm lucky to have. Can we get fries?" He asked hopefully and Valkyrie had to laugh. Skulduggery had a childlike enthusiasm for life that was endearing.

Yes, and Cokes too if you like. I'll even get up pie for home. My treat."

Skulduggery smiled gently, but shook his head. "This might be sexist and old fashioned, but you're mine to take care of, Valkyrie. My treat. You can think up a really wonderful Christmas present. Speaking of which, do you want a real or artifical tree?" At times like this Valkyrie wished Skulduggery came with an instruction manual. She hesitated and he continued. "I could have lost you forever, Valkyrie, but I didn't. We have something to celebrate, so we are." He said gently.

"Real then. I've never seen a real one up close except in the woods where they belong." Skulduggery looked horrified.

"Your parents were barbarians, sorry, but it's the truth. There's nothing like the smell of a real tree. And we'll need some of those swag things. Tasteful ornaments of course." Valkyrie looked at him, wondering if it were one of his jokes, but he seemed seriously happy about the whole idea.

"What about a Nativity?" She asked hopefully. "We might have been four-wheel Catholics, but we loved ours." She said wistfully.

"I'm sorry?"

"Four-wheeled Catholics. A priest told me about it. The only time we go to church is on four wheels. Birth, marriage and death, basically." Skulduggery laughed.

"I love that! Yes, a Nativity would be a nice touch. Christmas without the crass commercialism. We'll get a handmade one. Nothing from the big box stores if you please." Valkyrie smiled at the tone of distrain in his voice. "What? All those places sell is tacky, mass-produced garbage." He nodded, sure of himself and she grinned.

"You know, this will involve actual ornament shopping." She said and he nodded again. "You do know hand-blown ornaments can be expensive, right?"

"Of course they are, but money can't buy class. Some of them are absolutely hideous. Luckily you have me to help you choose." She had no words for that.

* * *

Skulduggery ate slowly for once, clearly deciding that he liked everything, but Valkyrie could see the wheels turning as he tried to figure out the ingredients so he could copy the recipe. The scary this was, he usually could. "Mm. They used sea salt, and better oil for the fires. Hand cracked pepper." He murmured.

The diner had new management and the food seemed better than before. Skulduggery was figuring out everything, and like any foodie was appreciating the craft behind the cooking. "I like how the smoked applewood bacon contrasts with the aged cheddar and angus beef, don't you?" He asked and she nodded. Skulduggery chuckled and looked at her. "What?" He asked happily.

"I've just- I've never known anyone who appreciates things as much as you do. Most people inhale food, they never think about what goes into it. Speaking of inhaling, what happened to the mole stew I was letting marry?"

"Ah, that, very tasty. We need more mole. Sorry, Val, but you're a good cook."

"Oh, Skulduggery. Well at least you liked it. That's also what happened to the tostadas, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded happily. She'd been looking forward to the mole stew, but as long as Skulduggery was happy she supposed it was all right.

"It was wonderful, Valkyrie. Will you make some more, please?" He asked and she grinned and nodded. At least Skulduggery was easy to cook for.

* * *

**Not exactly action-packed, but I'm getting there, and no I don't know how my mole stew wondered into the story, it just did. Uh, if anyone wants the recipe I'll work it into the next chapter, seriously six ingredients and they are all likely in your kitchen right now. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Fletcher. A billion thanks to** lidz12345**, **NarahSelson**, **Santana Starr**, **Missy Cain xxx** and **PhobbyWriter **for reviewing and all those who have faved and followed. The requested recipe is in the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

And by more, Skulduggery had meant he wanted her to make it when they got home. Luckily he didn't mind a quick stop at the store though he looked mystified when she returned to the Bentley with only one bag. "But the flavors were so complex-" He protested and she grinned.

"Because I let other people do the work for me. You can help this time, OK?" She asked and he nodded, eying the bag. Soon enough they were at home and he watched as she got out the box of instant white rice from the cupboard. "This is enough for four to six bowls but if we ever wanted more we'd just double up the recipe, OK?" She asked and he nodded happily.

"Now this is super simple. We need only six things. First a can of chicken noodle soup. It could be beef too, even vegetarian, but the work is done for us, OK?" He nodded. "Good, now add the condensed tomato soup and enough water, just like the can tells you. Good." She said as he dutifully added the condensed soup, then the water. Now the black beans, the liquid too. Excellent." She murmured.

"This is really simple, rice next?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm guessing one to two cups?" He asked again and she smiled and nodded. Skulduggery even let the soup boil for five minutes after then turned it down to a simmer. He cocked his head when she got out the pumpkin creamer powder.

"This adds some flavor, and it makes up for any mistakes if you burned the soup." She said and he nodded happily, then put in a tablespoon or so. Valkyrie wasn't big on measuring and Skulduggery was proving to be a good student.

"Now taste." She said and he did then made a face.

"Sorry Valkyrie, but this is rather bland."

"I know it is, that's where the mole comes in, Is the rice soft yet? We've been cooking about twenty minutes in all for the flavors to marry." He nodded and she told him to add the entire small carton of mole. He did and mixed. "Now taste." She said and he did, his eyes going wide.

"That's really spicy! It was milder when I had it."

"You ate it cold, that's why. We let this cook for about five minutes, just to get the mole hot. You can even turn off the burner and out the lid on. The mole is going to thicken it up nicely for us, you'll see."

"What is in mole, anyhow?" He asked.

"It depends, but spices, poblano peppers and chocolate, but it's savory, not sweet. You need to start watching to cooking channel with me, you'll learn a lot while being entertained. We could have done this the long way, chopping vegetables, cooking chicken and noodles, adding spices, but this does the work for us."

"I rather like it." He said, tasting the stew again, then nodding proudly. "We did an excellent job. Can we eat?" Valkyrie laughed and nodded. They sat Skulduggery eagerly taking several of the tostadas for his stew and tossing out ideas for vegetarian or beef versions and Valkyrie nodded approvingly.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" He asked, curious.

"My mom taught me. One day she'd had enough of cooking soups for hours, and her mom taught her. We never had a ton of money and adding spices like the mole helps. My mom never made anything spicy like this, but throwing cans together is tradition home cooks have used ever since there was cans."

Skulduggery nodded approvingly, taking his bowl back for seconds. "I'm glad you like cooking. Fletcher heard you were ill so he's sending a care package with things from Australia. Vegemite, whatever that is, and Milo something. I have no idea what they are, but he thought you'd like them."

"I love Vegemite! Now is he sending the candy bar Milo or the chocolate drink powder?" Skulduggery shrugged, but clearly liked the idea of getting to try something new. Valkyrie smiled at him. "Since you're being so good look in the grocery bag." He did and came out with a package of Abuelita. He grinned.

"Mexican hot chocolate, how thoughtful, Valkyrie, and a perfect pairing with the stew. I honestly just melt the bars with milk?"

"Yup. Cooking doesn't have to be scary. They have an instant powder too, but I thought you might like this I used to make it for my family and since you're my family now I'll make it for us." Skulduggery smiled softly in response and Valkyrie knew she'd picked the perfect ending for the meal.

* * *

**OK in case you missed it:**

**Easy Chicken Mole Stew You'll need one can of chicken noodle soup, one can of black beans and one can condensed tomato soup. Use whatever kind you like best. Put these, the water for the condensed soup and about one or two cups of instant white rice in a soup pot, bring to a boil for five minutes, turn down to simmer. Add one or two tablespoons of pumpkin creamer if desired. Allow to cook about fifteen minutes, add mole. Let cook about five minutes more and serve. This tastes even better after it has married overnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Saracen, Valkyrie, Nye, Clarabelle, Erskine or Ghastly. Special thanks to **NarahSelson**,** lidz12345**,** Missy Cain xxx**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** and **KasumiCain** for reviewing and for all the faves and follows!

* * *

Valkyrie felt better at the end of two weeks. Sort of. She just learned to hide her symptoms from Skulduggery until he insisted they train before going to the Sanctuary. And even though he was gentle for Skulduggery he soon had her pinned, and it was clear she was still too weak to fight back. Skulduggery sighed and let her up. "You said you were all better, that Saracen healed you."

"He did, and I am. I can handle a case, you know I can!" She argued.

"No, Val, you're sitting this one out. I'll just let Erskine know I'll be working alone this time. Maybe next time." He trailed off vaguely and Valkyrie couldn't believe it. Skulduggery was going to work a case without her. How could he? Maybe he'd even find another partner. She had him drop her off at the mansion and he didn't protest though he stared straight ahead as she got out.

"Skulduggery? Won't you at least speak to me?" He continued to stare straight ahead. "Fine. Maybe we shouldn't see one another anymore, there's no need for you to have a useless cripple for a partner." She snapped and slammed the door. She stormed into the mansion, fighting back tears as she leaned against the closed door. But the Bentley didn't take off. It should have, but she didn't hear the distinctive roar.

Soon she heard Skulduggery knocking. Fighting back her tears she opened door and he bundled her into his arms and the tears did come. "Hush, shh. Is that what you think? That I don't love you or need you anymore? I adore you, Valkyrie. I need you with me. Come with me, have the doctors look you over. I don't care if this is a mortal problem, surely then can do something." Valkyrie just tightened her grip, burying her head into his shoulder and nodded.

Skulduggery was tender as he escorted her back to the Bentley and he stopped for coffee without even asking and let her eat the muffin he'd bought along with it in the Bentley. Valkyrie knew then how frightened he was. He never seemed to care much in magical battles about her safety, seeming to think she was immortal. But now a stupid mortal device could have permanently damaged her and he couldn't deal with it. "You don't have to be scared you know, Skulduggery. We all die." She said gently.

"Please don't say that. Please, I couldn't deal with loosing you, Valkyrie."

"Don't be stupid, Skulduggery! Yes you will. Don't you dare give up on me if the worst happens or I swear I'll come back and haunt you." She growled, exasperated.

"That sounds more like the Valkyrie I know and love. All right. I'm always giving you speeches about my going first, so fair enough. But you have to promise me something."

"All right, what?"

"You fight, Valkyrie. You fight with everything inside of you, all right?" She smiled gently at him and nodded.

Skulduggery got her door at the Sanctuary and tenderly led her in. Valkyrie could walk just fine, but the training had worn her out. She went down to the medical wing while Skulduggery went to see Erskine.

Unfortunately the only doctor skilled enough and with no scruples about curing mortals problems was Nye and she didn't trust it. Even with Skulduggery there it could do some sort of damage they wouldn't even detect until it was too late and the thing seemed to hate her intensely. Or it had in the past, now it actually cooed at her as she entered its lab.

Nye then favoured her with a smile. "Hello, my dear. You look truly beautiful today." It said in the disturbing voice it had. "I'll make you completely well, ethics are for scientists of a lesser species than I am. Come along then, Clarabelle will also be here."

And it did help her, giving her a simple potion to swallow, then looked at her with a rather disturbing smitten expression. "You see? I can do anything I choose. Including helping you, Detective."

"Why do I think there's a catch?" Valkyrie asked and Nye shrugged then smiled at her. Then it winked at her and Valkyrie couldn't leave fast enough. For something with no set gender it was acting like it was attracted to her. She shivered at the idea. It couldn't be possible. She had no idea how its species had young, but she doubted she wanted to find out.

She made her way to Erskine's office and the Grand Mage started laughing helplessly as soon as he saw her. "Sorry, Val. But from the expression on your face Nye came on to you. It seems to have spring fever for lack of a better word."

"I'll give it spring fever." Skulduggery growled darkly. "Are you OK, Val? It didn't touch you, did it?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, but it did seem smitten. It healed me, but I never want it to look at me like than again. How long does this phase last?" She asked and both men shrugged. Ghastly entered, took one look at Valkyrie and grinned.

"Aww. What's the matter, Val? Did ugly and creepy come on to you?" He asked, laughing and she shot him a death glare, which only made it funnier to all three men.

"Do we have a case at least?" Valkyrie asked, exasperated.

"Yes, and I'll tell you all about it in the Bentley." Skulduggery said, seeming to now find the whole thing rather funny. As they walked out Nye appeared in the corridor for no good reason Valkyrie could think of and crooned at her.

"Take care of yourself, my pet. I wouldn't want anything happening to you." It said, in a voice so loving and gooey that Valkyrie almost screamed. Skulduggery, to his credit didn't burst into hysterical laughter until they reached the Bentley.

* * *

**Poor Val! But at least she is healed up and there is a case. Yeah, Nye is supposed to have no emotions, but I'm thinking even it could be half way civil if it fell into whatever it has fallen into with Valkyrie. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Dingo is my OC though. Go Dingo! A billion thanks to** NarahSelson**,** BrookeyThatMermaid** and **PhobbyWriter** for reviewing. And for all the faves and follows as well. I did my best with the Australian slang, truly, I did, but Dingo has a way about him. You'll see.

* * *

Skulduggery seemed way too happy about the case and Valkyrie sighed. Less than a weeks ago they'd been told that the Australian Sanctuary needed help and now they were being whisked from the airport by a handsome mage that was the only highlight of the trip. He drove a tan jeep and dressed like he came from one of those movies about the outback and she wondered if he really did, he had the dreamy accent and everything. "You can call me Dingo, everyone does. Dingoes are seen as pests by a lot of folks in Oz so I guess that makes me a pest too, but no worries, I'm the good kind." Dingo said cheerfully as he drove.

The man had soft brown eyes and reddish gold close-cropped hair that reminded Valkyrie of dingoes. She smiled and Skulduggery just looked amused. Valkyrie had no idea why. Skulduggery didn't laugh at anyone but her. Great, now what had she done to look stupid? At last he spoke. "Valkyrie knows_ so_ much about Australia, don't you Valkyrie?" And right then she hated him because all she knew about Australia came from horror movies and the animal channel, but she could think on her feet.

"Well, not that much, Skulduggery. Only that conservation of Australian wildlife is important to many Australians and that the country has a a lot of pride in the beautiful natural wonders like the outback. And there are fantastic tourists destinations like Lake Mungo." She grinned to herself, that sounded halfway intelligent, didn't it?

"Too right!" Dingo agreed cheerfully. "And what about the food?" He prompted.

"Well I don't know as much as I should, but Vegemite is awesome and so is Milo." She said, trying for demureness. Skulduggery mumbled darkly under his breath and Dingo looked charmed.

"You not fooling? Crikey, I know even a lot of Aussies won't touch the stuff. Tell me you're single?" He asked meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror dreamily.

"She's spoken for and I own a gun." Skulduggery snapped and Valkyrie just laughed.

* * *

Dingo saw them into the Grand Mage's office, doffed his bush hat to all and sundry and was off but the Grand Mage stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Dingo? I haven't had this office for a week and I already hate you. You're irresponsible-" The harsh-looking woman drowned on and Dingo sidled up to Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"She's from the city and doesn't like me much on account of how I can survive on my own. And she hates every sheila she sees, so you're on her shortlist already, Valkyrie." Valkyrie nodded and the new Grand Mage narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"What's Australian for sorry?" She whispered through her teeth.

"Sorry. Now it's time for me to charm her, watch this." But before he could put on any act of all the roaring Grand Mage was putting case files in their hands and throwing them bodily out of her office.

"Who needs a hug?" Dingo asked, his arms wide open and got the door slammed in his face. "That woman's sense of humour went on walkabout a long time ago. " He grumbled, rubbing his now tender nose. "Well, as I always say, too late for brekkie, you want some lunch?"

Valkyrie paused a moment before answering. It was occurring to her that Dingo was one fry short of a Happy Meal. "Sure, that sounds great, but don't we have a case to get to?"

"In that tirade both of you didn't listen to we we're given the day off, being useless citizens of a tiny island nation that no one ever heard of. At least that's how I _think_ she put it." Skulduggery said dryly.

"Sounds like her." Dingo said, nodding as he led the way back to the jeep. "I've tried, honest I have to drop the slang but I can't help it if I didn't learn proper English. "I don't drink but there's a killer pub 'round here, we can get some sandwiches if you like."

"With Vegemite?" Valkyrie asked as they settled in the jeep, afraid she offend him.

"Too right. You aren't going to offend people here by liking Australia, Val. The trouble starts when you try to _be_ Australian. Or agree with the government." He said with a grin and she laughed. "It's like when I went to America, they really do have that Heinz ketchup near Pittsburgh, they named a football field after it and everything and the stuff is everywhere. Same thing."

"They have football in America?" Skulduggery asked and Dingo made a face.

"They look like a bunch of wusses if you ask me. Playing with all that stuff on like the sport was dangerous or something and it's all wrong. Nothing all all like our football here, let me tell you. Bet there's a game on at the pub, almost always is."

He pulled into a nice bar, one that made Valkyrie realize that pretty much anywhere looked like pretty much anywhere else and got them a table. Here Dingo seemed to be a local hero and he basked in the attention. "Hey, Dingo, found a new shelia already, did you? She's a beaut!" The barman called, teasing good-naturedly and Valkyrie blushed. "And the girl in black isn't bad looking either." He added and Skulduggery growled.

"He's just jealous that I'm so handsome." He growled, holding his menu in a death grip as he sat beside Valkyrie. She grinned because so far the country seemed like fun and if Dingo stayed around she was sure it would be.

Dingo winked at her. "Now if you don't apologize to my mate for that last, remark, I intend to sing "Waltzing Matilda, off-key until I'm blue in the face. And you know I'll do it." He said, and the barman shrugged. "Very well then. Once a jolly swagman-" He started to screech the song, breaking four glasses in the process and Valkyrie realized he was an Adept.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The barman apologized. "But you watch out for him, all the same. He's a dingo all right." The barman grumbled. Valkyrie, unaware it meant he was the male version of a cougar just smiled.

* * *

I think dingoes are awesome. So do zoos across Australia. Dingoes are being bred to reintroduce them back into the wild and keep wild dingoes pure, as opposed to having wild dingoes mate with wild dogs which would wipe out the spirited dingoes forever.

Just like his namesake, Dingo isn't bad, he's clever, independent, a skilled hunter and he'd got more than a few tricks up his sleeve. That is if readers like him. Oh, he's as harmless as Saracen with Val, he's just flirting because it's one of Dingo's many talents.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Thanks to** lidz12345**, **PhobbyWriter** and **Valkyrie Smith** for reviewing. And for all the faves and follows as well. And since poor Dingo seems to have offended some people he's about to get his wings clipped. But I do like to keep my readers happy. Those who complained will remember the wise adage 'Be careful what you wish for.'

* * *

Dingo was being as charming as possible to them both, ordering burgers and soda all around. "I know you expected something exotic you're first meal here, Valkyrie, but they have the best burgers ever here." Dingo said. Then he looked at the waitress and actually batted his eyes. "Say you're in love with me?"

"No." She said firmly, fixing him with a good glare. "Welcome to Australia you two and I hope you don't think this Crocodile Dundee wannabe is an example of typical Australians. The closest he's gotten to anything resembling nature is watching Steve Irwin reruns." She said with a friendly grin and Dingo looked ready to sink under the table and hide in humiliation.

"Aww, leave him alone Jess, he's harmless." The barman called and Dingo perked up. Valkyrie decided he was more than a little nutty, but in a good way. Besides, he'd been trying to impress them.

"You can just be yourself, Dingo. Plenty of city people love the country." She said gently and Skulduggery snorted, earning himself a jab in the ribs with her elbow, while she smiled sweetly at Dingo. Dingo grinned and the way he did reinforced the idea that he was a dingo in a human suit. Then he was wagging his tail and she realized he was.

Tail.

She mouthed. And Dingo looked behind him, clearly horrified. The tail was gone in an instant, but he was clearly frightened now. In fact he gave a soft whimpered that melted her heart and the entire bar went still. The door was locked, the blinds in it closed and the windows shuttered, but Skulduggery remained serene beside her.

"We aren't going to hurt you, any of you, you know. We're the good guys. Heroes if you must give us labels." He said, then tapped his collarbones and his new facade melted away, revealing his skull. He tilted his head to look at Dingo. "You're the real reason we're here, aren't you?"

Dingo, nodded, letting his full transformation take over. Unlike werewolves that Valkyrie thought were rather vicious-looking, he had the same kind eyes and his build stayed slim and wiry, much like a true dingo. He twitched his ears then sniffed them carefully. Apparently they passed the test because his tail started beating loudly against the back of the booth. "They're definitely on our side, not hunters." He said and the mood relaxed.

"I'll put the game on then." The barman said, and the bar went back to normal, or as normal as could be with the door locked and the windows shuttered. But then Valkyrie understood why as every person there became a beautiful, well, dingo person. They seemed peaceful and friendly, and when she felt a friendly lick she looked around and saw a small child, or pup hanging over the booth. He licked her again, making happy noises and she scratched behind his ears then petted his sleek head, eliciting canine sounds of joy.

The parents blinked at her in a friendly way and she smiled. "How old?" She asked politely and the boy turned his attention to Skulduggery who seemed to be barely enduring the loving licks.

"Two and an utter handful." His mother said. "Now Josh, stop giving the poor man a greeting." She said and the pup, or boy dropped back down into his booth. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and knew his manners as a gentleman were the only thing keeping him from wiping the dingo drool off. She took his hand and smiled at him and he grinned back, clearly delighted the bath was over.

* * *

The food was wonderful and Valkyrie learned more about the Sydney Swans then she thought possible, the game was exciting, and really different from anything she'd seen before, but she enjoy the high energy and passion the players showed. The dingoes, as they liked to call themselves needed them and had faked a cover case.

"Someone's been hunting us down, killing our pups." Dingo said sadly as they lingered over coffee. "Don't know why. We're a peaceful people, we don't bother anybody, keep to ourselves, but they call us monsters."

"The dingo ate me baby." The barman interjected in a high, mincing voice. "They kill their own pups and blame us. But most of them aren't bad. At least they're more tolerable than you, Dingo."

"Watch it! You always were a rotten older brother!" Dingo snarled, showing his teeth and the giant of a man just laughed.

"Oh come on now, who looked after you when you were just a pup?" He soothed, coming out to embrace Dingo who stood up to meet him. He turned to Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "He's still a pup to me, so we'll all be helping if you'll take the case."

""Of course we will!" Valkyrie and Skulduggery said at once, then turned to grin at each other.

* * *

**OK a bit short, I know. I'm trying to keep a whole lot of folks with differing views on Dingo happy. The fact is, I use tons of American slang. Example, for those still trying to figure out 'one fry short of a Happy Meal' it means crazy. Dingo really does or did use slang, but since he offended people he's dropped it.**

**So my readers don't freak out on me (dang American slang) henceforward, not a bit of Aussie slang shall fall from Dingo's lips. He was meant to actually be from the outback but let's not pretend I'm Australian, shall we? So, also even though the Swans were mentioned, henceforward no Australian anything, this story will be so PC you won't believe it.**

**Because I'm an American and we can be so PC we can scare you. Heck, in two sentences I could put the story on American soil. And don't tempt me, I will do it. Oh, all readers are also henceforward banned from even hearing Australian accents or thinking about the story being set in Australia. Because, you know, I don't want to offend people. Yes, that is blatant sarcasm, thanks for noticing. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Dingo and his pack are mine though and apparently more folks like him than not. Thanks to **NarahSelson**, **gabi** and **Justrockzyxxx** for reviewing and asking me to continue the story and thanks to **Valkyrie Smith** for the great idea for a pairing.

Again, Dingo is meant to be a positive character. I'd never, ever, in a million years make fun of Australians or anyone else with a bad example. He's the best I can do as an outsider, so yeah, obviously if you live in Oz you'll see mistakes. But he stepped out sounding pretty much like the announcer from the Outback Steakhouse ads and you can see those on You Tube. Thanks to the folks at Koala dot net (ahem) for the handy slang dictionary.

* * *

Dingo charmed them into staying in the bar to keep discussing the case. He seemed to gather up his courage, then put his hand out to Skulduggery. "No hard feelings about my brother teasing you, right mate?" Skulduggery seemed surprised but shook hands with him and tilted his head to show he was smiling.

"None at all. You've been kind enough not to act like I've given you a fright." The men released one another's hands and Skulduggery brought the facade back up.

"Does that hurt?" Dingo asked.

"Not really, it didn't feel good getting it of course, but I need it if I don't want to panic mortals." Then the skeleton detective held court, getting to tell his story to a whole new audience and Valkyrie was proud of him. Skulduggery could be counted on to say the worst possible things and be rude and insulting at times, but he was being gentle and kind with Dingo.

Dingo nodded. "Right then, the case. We never know who they are and you think being half dingo we'd smell or hear them, but-" He shrugged helplessly.

"They're hunters, like you said, Dingo. We should expect we're being watched even now, but can't you go to the Sanctuary for help?" Skulduggery asked.

Jess snorted. "That was the idea. But we didn't all agree. It has to be someone magical after us, could be the Grand Mage for all we know."

Dingo whimpered slightly and Jess snorted. "He's a total drongo where she's concerned. Dingo likes his women aggressive." But then she smiled gently at Valkyrie. "He's been my best mate since ever. I watch out for him since he's got all the common sense of a pup. But that said, he knows the outback as good as anyone."

"I'm Bogan and I'm sorry, we lied a bit before." The barman said. "Not about the case, but we'll you're city folks and we know we must sound stupid. It always happens after we say no worries or fair dinkum."

"Like in _Wolf Creek_?" Valkyrie asked then covered her mouth in shock. "Sorry, that has to be insulting."

"Too right! We had John Jarrat in here once." Mick said happily, bringing out a framed and signed publicity shot for them to see and Valkyrie squealed over it, causing Skulduggery to sigh. Still, she'd broken the ice, hadn't she?

"What was he like?" Valkyrie asked excitedly.

"As cuddly as." Mick assured her.

"While this is simply lovely, Valkyrie, we do have a case to get to." Skulduggery hissed through his teeth at her and she nodded. The pups and dingoes needed them. And soon they had a planned mapped out. They'd all go into the bush, because there were places underground there, much like hidden Sanctuaries.

They'd be safe and could look for clues at various crime scenes on the way. Skulduggery didn't seem surprised when a caravan fell in behind Dingo's jeep. At each scene they found nothing despite his powder and ever dingo being willing to help. Valkyrie promised herself they'd find the killers and bring them to justice. The dingoes were sweet and shy, just like the wildings that were disappearing from Australia all too quickly.

* * *

The underground hideaway was so large it could have been a small town and those already there greeted the detectives and everyone else like long lost relatives. "You made it!" A woman with long blond hair and dressed a lot like Dingo exclaimed as she drug Valkyrie into a hug. "I always knew my little brother would come through! Come on then, come meet the pups." She said, and in no time at all she and Skulduggery had wriggling dingo pups crawling all over them.

Dingo came in and gave a cheery howl and the pups howled back the best they could, the high-pitched sounds melting Valkyrie's heart and making her laugh. "Told you I'd come through, Bindi. Oh, in case you two haven't guessed our dad was a huge Steve Irwin fan."

"Even though he put animals in cages." Bindi teased. "Just kidding, you two. We love humans for the most part and we're happy when the good ones try and help out. Love Steve a lot more that any drongo that would kill one of me pups like they killed their dad."

"That's terrible! How did it happen?" Valkyrie asked.

"He was in full dingo form, hunting rabbits too close to a ranch. They lay out bait, and well, dingoes aren't always as clever as we like to think we are. He was thinking of the pups and took a big bite to test it." Tears shimmered in Bindi's eyes but she did not cry. "But he made us all promise, no revenge, ever. We got to learn to live in peace."

"Too right." Dingo agreed. "When Steve went dad pointed out he'd have been the last one to have the animal hurt in any way. The humans meant to get wild dogs, not dingoes, they just didn't know any better. But those aren't the ones, we're worried about. The huneter-"

"Killers." Skulduggery said quietly and every dingo looked at him. "Killers, you're still men and women, you still have rights. It's these cowardly, nasty murderers that are the animals, not you."

* * *

**OK, some explanation here. Steve Irwin was, is and always shall be awesome. At least he cared about animals and after he went I can tell you the animal channel in the US is now hunting shows! That's right, hunting and fishing. Steve would have never stood for that or the current shows that exploit animals and undo what education Steve tried to give to the world, so good on you, Steve.**

**And good on you is another slang expression Aussies and Yanks share. I know I'm making a lot of typos but I feel terrible. Still onwards and upwards, right? Would of helped greatly of course if I hadn't tried to make my Milo with soy milk, gross! Yeah we have it here, but we get it from Columbia!**

**I need more Vegemite. I have a case of it, I just want somebody to make me something new with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Thanks to** Justrockzyxxx**, **NarahSelson**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** and** lidz12345** for reviewing

* * *

Dinner had been lovely and Jess and Bindi spirited Valkyrie to one side of a large common room while the men took Skulduggery to the other. "Our sanity break." Bindi assured Valkyrie. "For two hours after dinner women to one side men to another. They get to let of steam and be total drongos and we get to preserve civilization." She said as they settled onto a comfy sofa and the women around them laughed.

Valkyrie just smiled. She'd been with Skulduggery so long that she'd never got bonding time with women and most of the magical women she knew were either openly or subtly hostile. But when Skulduggery kept glancing at her, then several of the men stared at her too she spoke. "That's just creepy, now what did I do?"

Bindi smiled. "Since you not wearing a ring I reckon he's working up to proposing to you and needs male encouragement."

"Mmm, I think you're right Bindi, who is this lovely new daughter?" An elderly woman with a gentle, musical voice asked as she joined them. Valkyrie watched as Bindi gave the woman her seat and she took the chance to study the woman. She was clearly loved and respected, and very, very old. Other women rushed to bring her something to drink and a tray of choice desserts was brought on wheels and the woman, called Mother, accepted graciously.

"This is Valkyrie Cain, Mother. She's one of the detectives from Ireland out good friend said we could trust." _Good friend? What good friend? _Valkyrie wondered while she kept a smile plastered on her face, hoping she didn't look too creepy.

"Welcome my daughter, you've come on a wonderful day, I have stories from the Dreamtime. Don't look so anxious, we all put our cares away for these two precious hours. Please, drink, eat."

Jess nodded encouragingly and explained things to Val as she accepted coffee and after dinner treats. "Mother's full name is Founding Mother, she hates it, but no one here is very good at any of the aboriginal languages and we only know she's the oldest dingo by far that we know of." Mother snorted soft amusement.

"I'm centuries upon centuries old, Valkyrie. I've wandered all that time, so no one people is my people and I'm so old I can't recall my own origins. These pups have themselves convinced I spoke the world into being." She smiled fondly at her daughters as she said it, then told marvelous tales that lasted many hours. About creation, about the wonders all around them, wonderful stories from everywhere and Valkyrie was only dimly aware that the two hours had passed and the men had joined them.

Skulduggery settled in beside Valkyrie and put a sheltering arm around her and listened attentively. When the stories were over he smiled and thanked Mother personally as did many of the people gathered there. He rejoined Valkyrie, looking rather nervous, and the men looked on. Dingo smiled encouragingly. "Go on then, mate, you can do it." The other men murmured encouragement and Skulduggery gazed down at her rather nervously. He removed his hat, fiddled with it, then put it back on.

"We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" He asked and Valkyrie nodded, watching as he brushed invisible lint off himself and fussed with his tie. "Years and years, right?" She nodded again, smiling. "And we've had all sorts of adventures and met all sorts of people, and we'll continue to do so." His normally smooth velvety voice was shaking and rather high-pitched and Valkyrie felt sorry for him. "Will you?" He asked helplessly, the words rather plaintive and he almost dropped the ring box he produced. But Valkyrie didn't care, he'd proposed at last with an actual ring.

"Yes." she said happily, getting up to take him in a tight hug. "Yes, I'll marry you." Skulduggery made a rather undignified squeak of joy in response and she realized she was hugging him too tightly. She let go and he slipped the ring on her finger and the dingoes around them broke into celebration.

They were kept up rather late with all the congratulations and good cheer, but at last they were led to a room with two beds and a nice chair Skulduggery gravitated to. "Is it just me, or do they all have a 'good friend' who seems to know us?" He asked as he settled in.

"You got that too? You don't suppose they are being used to get us here? That the killer or killers control them somehow?" Valkyrie asked worriedly.

"I wonder. I'm sure you're think the same thing I'm thinking since I am such a wonderful mentor. There are never any tracks leading to or away from our of crime scenes, it is as if the killer appeared out of thin air and vanished which gives us only three kinds of suspects, all magical."

"Those who can fly, Necromancers and teleporters." Valkyrie said quietly hoping it wasn't the only teleporter they were aware of.

"Right, which makes us look like prime suspects and mos of the people we know. I don't like this. But you saw when I used the powder, there's never a trace of any of those types of magic."

"Could it be dingoes doing it then? Killing their own kind and not remembering after?"

"It could be, but something is missing. I have an idea that when we meet this mysterious 'good friend' we'll know a lot more. The men would only tell me that he only wanted us here if we'd help without knowing it was him, he wanted to prove we'd stay for just the dingoes so they'd trust us."

"One of the Dead Men?"

"Maybe."

"You've been very sweet, you know. You haven't picked on Dingo once."

"I like him. He's the most timid of all of them, yet he volunteered to come get us himself. That was very brave of him. And he didn't faint when he saw me, there is that." He added dryly.

"I didn't faint, I blacked out!" Valkyrie yelled and Skulduggery just laughed then came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I know." He said gently, then leaned down and kissed her gently.

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliffy! Who is the man of mystery they both know? Is he a good friend to them or an enemy luring them into a trap? Stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Fletcher. Special thanks go out to **KasumiCain**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**, **mgran44**, **Guest**, **Xadren Mcpheonix**, **PierDreams** and** Valkyrie Smith **for reviewing and all those who faved and followed. Congrats to everyone who figured out who the good friend is. Sorry to take so long to update!

* * *

The next day the mysterious good friend arrived and after hugging him Valkyrie felt like punching him. Hard. "Why didn't you just come for us?" She snarled as she grabbed his shirt when she and Skulduggery had Fletcher alone.

"I- I can't teleport anymore. I thought me sending something instead of just coming to see the two of you would have been a great clue." He hung his head and she let go of him, frowning. "I think the murders are my fault. I was in the camp when a stranger came. The dingoes didn't trust him. I should have listened."

"You believe he took your magic?" Skulduggery asked, clearly curious.

"Yeah, he sounded Irish, but now that I think of it, it was a really bad fake accent. But I was distracted by the pups and Bindi. I thought if we shook hands-"

"You could judge his character." Skulduggery finished, nodding. He looked at Valkyrie and she swore she saw a gleam in his eye sockets. "Now apologize for yelling at poor Fletcher, he's clearly a victim here." He said smugly.

"Shut up, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie barked, and Fletcher looked away, seeming to find the whole thing funny. She was almost ready to laugh herself, since Skulduggery knew exactly how to get on her nerves, and at last she did, and he looked rather pleased with himself. Skulduggery left them in the small room they would work the case and left to go get coffee.

Valkyrie knew he was leaving them alone on purpose, showing his trust and giving them privacy. "I'm glad you found someone, I really am. For the record I'm sorry I said I loved you. It just came out." She said quietly and Fletcher smiled.

"I know, Bindi said as much. She said a woman will say it sometimes hoping it will come true. I was a jerk, Val." He sighed and ran a hand through his rather stupid hair, making it worse. "I didn't have to act like I owned you either and had I been any sort of real man I'd have talked to you and Caelan. Then I would have killed him." He growled and Valkyrie was shocked into silence.

Skulduggery returned, Dingo in tow and they settled in to go over the case with Fletcher. Skulduggery listened as Fletcher retold his story , then nodded. "First everyone here has to admit I'm a genius." He said.

"You're a genius." Fletcher said and for a moment Valkyrie wondered if Skulduggery was the father he never had, which made, she supposed, her being engaged to Skulduggery wrong on so many levels.

"You're all right." She growled, not liking the thought of being wrong.

"That's good enough for me." Skulduggery said with a nod. He then went on to describe his plan but Valkyrie couldn't hear a word he was saying. Was it a mistake to be in love with him? Did he belong to his wife forever? Did he belong to China instead? She was lost in her thoughts when Skulduggery barked her name.

"Valkyrie, pay attention!" It was an order, and she hated orders. She hated too the implication that even though engaged she was somehow still beneath him. She shook her head and all three men gasped. But she wasn't refusing orders, something was seriously wrong.

"Skulduggery?" She asked, hating the plaintive note in her voice as the room started to spin and she blacked out.

* * *

She came to hours later in their room with Skulduggery sitting beside her bed. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Fletcher, for lack of a better explanation contracted a magical virus he passed it on to you when he hugged you. The good news is he is almost over it. The bad news is your magic won't work for a few weeks. The important thing to remember is that I'm OK."

"I officially hate you."

"That wasn't nice. Besides you know it isn't true. We will be looking at the bodies later if you are up to it." He said and she cringed inwardly but nodded. The idea of seeing whole families slaughtered disturbed her and she looked at him. "How do you get used to it?" She asked.

"You never do. But you learn to respect the dead and learn from them. It is their last chance to help us find the killer, Valkyrie. Let's not let them down." She nodded as she sat up and he hugged her close. "Be brave."

She sighed. "You have a really rubbish plan, don't you?"

"I have brilliant plans, I always do. It isn't my fault the criminals are too stupid to go along with them." He teased faintly and she laughed. Soon he had coffee and a doughnuts for them, and Dingo led them to the mortuary. Valkyrie paled, but forced herself to go inside. It was now or never.

* * *

**Wow, that ended on a rather grisly note. Up to the readers if we have a close look at the victims or just go on to the case. Valkyrie and Skulduggery are just fine as a couple, the virus made her a tad paranoid. And yes, Bindi and Fletcher are a couple. He's an actual adult now and acting responsible, or at least trying to, so he will be the nicest version of Fletcher you've ever seen.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher, Ghastly or Billy-Ray. A bazillion thanks to **Justrockzyxxx**, **NarahSelson**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** and **PierDreams** for reviewing and to everyone who faved and followed. Sorry to take so long to update, but this is the first day I've felt decent enough to write.

* * *

Somehow Valkyrie managed to go through the exam of the bodies, distracting herself with the fact that the dingoes really did have an underground city, bigger than the Sanctuary many times over. They kept their dead here apparently to prevent too many people from discovering the truth about them. Once they left the exam room Skulduggery looked at her. "You did very well in there, and therefore it kills me to say this, but you're staying behind while Fletcher helps me with the investigation."

Valkyrie stared at him in shock and he kissed her chastely on the cheek then doffed his hat to her and was gone before she could think of a reply. She found Bindi shortly after and the women went for a walk. "I just can't believe he would leave me behind like that." Valkyrie growled, exasperated.

"Because you have no magic now, Valkyrie. And it gets even better, he sent Fletcher to get me so you'd have your father to watch over you." Valkyrie turned, startled at the voice and saw Ghastly walking towards them. He smiled and held out his arms and she went to him hugging him tightly. She gasped though as searing pain started to travel through her and at the slight whimper she couldn't help he lifted her into his arms. "You're Surging, Val. It will be all right." He assured her.

But it didn't feel all right as he carried her into the room where everyone relaxed after dinner. Though the strong tea Mother brewed and the dingoes gathering around her in concern helped. Still, Skulduggery was out there on his own and she tried to rise, to be able to find a way to go to him, but Ghastly who was holding her gently, but firmly held her in place. "I'm only going to say this once, Val. You're my daughter I'm not about to let my daughter go off and get killed because of her sense of duty."

She nodded weakly, and the dingoes all stopped by to fuss, some bearing food or drinks they thought would help best. Valkyrie smiled and accepted their gifts for the kindnesses they were. She was frightened Skulduggery might not love her if she wasn't as brave as he was and when Ghastly looked at her and shook his head. "Fathers can read minds, Val. Do you want to know how well Skulduggery handled his Surge?" He asked his eyes dancing with amusement and a grin on his face.

"How well?" She asked, grinning in return.

"His royal majesty milked it for all it was worth and spent two whole weeks in bed. He had his family feeding him as well. Lord!" He muttered and Valkyrie laughed. Dingo, sitting near by grinned happily.

"I should have tried that. Of course my mum would've bit me a good one. Wouldn't she have, Bindi?"

Bindi smiled and nodded and soon her friends' stories made her feel a lot better and by the time Fletcher and Skulduggery returned she and Ghastly were interviewing dingoes who had known the victims. Skulduggery looked instantly pleased when he entered. "You see what a good mentor I am? You are conducting interviews without being told." He said fondly but Ghastly just snorted in contempt.

"What she is doing is taking after her father, and by father I mean me. Your bride-to-be Surged a few hours ago and I had to hold her down to keep her from doing her job. I already told her how manly you were about yours." Skulduggery looked stricken with guilt and Valkyrie excused herself from her witness and went to him, holding him close.

"It's alright, Skulduggery. I was safe so you did the right thing leaving me here. Shh." He nodded but still looked guilty. "Don't you start. You didn't drag me here, I came of my own free will, remember?" She asked and he nodded. "I mean it, Skulduggery. Man up before I punch you." She growled and he smiled faintly.

"That sounds more like the partner I know and love. Still, we found precious little. I don't like this case, Valkyrie. It's as if the crime scenes are being cleaned up after, and it isn't the dingoes trying to hide. I have a feeling our killer is nearby and the-" He paused and led her to their room. "What did the bodies look like to you?" He asked a strange intensity in his voice.

"Like they'd been attacked with a thin blade. Like a razor. But you don't think Billy-Ray's behind the murders do you? Why?"

"Money. Think of it Valkyrie. A man like Billy-Ray can come and go without a trace. But the boot prints don't seem to match his."

"He's helping someone? Or we're looking at another Adept?"

"Or he's being framed. Y'all ever think of that?" A voice with a rich Texan drawl growled from a darkened corner of the room and Billy-Ray Sanguine stepped out into the light. Skulduggery had his gun drawn instantly but the Texan held up his empty hands. "Easy, we're on the same side here. " Billy-Ray said "I meant it, I'm being framed, y'all have to trust me on this."

Billy-Ray shifted slightly, ignoring the metallic click as Skulduggery cocked his gun. "Well hello, little darlin'! Ain't you lookin' as pretty as a picture today? Did I mention I'd recently single?" He grinned then yelped and ducked as the gun went off with a roar, the bullet passing so close that it grazed his ear.

Valkyrie couldn't help it, she laughed. Billy-Ray cursed as he cupped his hand over his ear and Skulduggery turned to grin at her. "I've always want to do that." He said proudly and Valkyrie could only smile in reply. He turned back to Billy-Ray his voice suddenly cold and hard. "She is my fiancee. You so much as look at Valkyrie wrong and I will kill you, understood?"

"Yes sir." Billy-Ray said, wincing as his nod brought fresh pain. The door opened and Dingo stuck his head inside. Seeing no one dead he wandered in and shifted to his dingo form, then sniffed Billy-Ray carefully.

Dingo stood back, folded his arms and nodded. "You're all right, but you look at either of my mates wrong and I'll be getting out my hunting rifle, understood?" Billy-Ray nodded and Valkyrie thought the case was finally getting interesting.

* * *

**So is Billy-Ray being framed or is he helping with the investigation to cover his tracks? Time will tell!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Lord Vile, Billy-Ray or Tanith. Special thanks go out to** NarahSelson**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**, **Justrockzyxxx**, **Valkyrie Smith**, **ValkyriePleasant**, **Mystery Shade **and** Xadren Mcpheonix** for reviewing and to everyone who faved and followed.

* * *

That night Valkyrie lay in bed snuggled into Skulduggery. He was being protective, and she knew him not being there for her Surge wracked him with guilt. "It's OK, you know, Skulduggery. I'm all in one piece." She said as his gloved hand stroked her hair.

"I could have lost you, Valkyrie. Not everyone survives their Surge, you know that. I meant to be there for you but I was too busy with this case." He sighed and she tilted her head up slightly to kiss his bony jaw, earning a pleased murmur.

"How was it having Fletcher with you?" She asked and he grunted.

"All right, I suppose. He's really changed, he actually listens now and has lost some of his arrogance. He's never said anything before , but I always got the idea he looks at me and sees the father he never had. In fact he said that much today." Valkyrie sat up at his words.

"What did you say in return?" She asked, curious. She sensed his hesitation but then he answered, warm amusement in his voice.

"I told him he's the son I never had. Mainly because I'd never father a child with such stupid hair, but he doesn't need to know that." Valkyrie sensed his grin in the darkness. "Hungry? Because I'm famished." He said hopefully and soon they were in one of the kitchens raiding the fridge. Skulduggery watched Valkyrie put Vegemite on her sandwich without comment, then dipped a gloved finger into the jar.

She didn't bother telling him it was bad manners since the look on his face as he had his first taste was priceless. Skulduggery drug the jar over to his side of the small kitchen table rather possessively and Valkyrie tried hard not to laugh. But the amused smile he gave her at his own cleverness did make her laugh. "You do know we're now in a country full of Vegemite, right?" She asked as she teasingly reached for the jar. Skulduggery batted at her hand.

"Which is why you can find another jar, this one is mine." He looked at her very pleased with himself and she knew he was teasing her to cheer them both up. They ate in easy silence, both of them enjoying the calm it brought to their day.

"I have to choose now, don't I?" She asked as they cleaned up and headed back to bed and he nodded.

"More than likely you do. You know I fear you becoming another Lord Vile, Valkyrie. That much power under the right motivation- I can never change what I did, ever. True, I've kept both, but I'd rather you chose Elemental."

"How would I even do that?" He sighed and held her closer as they settled in.

"I don't even know if you can. Knowing your true name as you do- Don't worry, Valkyrie, we'll figure out something we always do." Valkyrie nodded, knowing he'd feel it and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning she felt strange. The case had ground to a halt and it just didn't feel right. With the dingoes helping and Billy-Ray volunteering his services they should have found something. Then it struck her. There was a weapon that stuck just like a straight razor. Shadows. Skulduggery's jaw set as she shared her theory and he nodded grimly.

"So, we have a rouge Necromancer killing the dingoes, but why?" He asked.

"Revenge, maybe." Dingo offered. "We helped the Sanctuary round them up and get rid of them."

"Then perhaps it is time we called the Sanctuary in. I think it's highly unlikely that they would be in league with our killer." Skulduggery said, rubbin his chin as he often did when he was figuring something out.

Mother looked at Skulduggery from where she sat at the far end of the conference table, then spoke. "Perhaps my daughter can help you first." She nodded towards Valkyrie. "Please do not misunderstand. We simply do not wish to be beholden to the Sanctuary. Those in power may see us as a tool to exploit."

Valkyrie nodded. "I'll do it."

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery protested. "You're at a fragile time right now magically, if you use Necromancy now you may be stuck with it. Is that what you want?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Skulduggery." She said, determined to help. "If I do get Necromancy over Elemental, and that isn't my first choice by the way, I'll deal with it." She reassured him. From the expression on his facade she knew he wasn't happy about it, but he nodded, honouring her wishes.

It was one of the things she loved about Skulduggery. He didn't have to agree with or even like her decisions to stand by her. She knew he feared she would become another Lord Vile and the truth was, so did she. But she couldn't just go home to Ireland and leave the dingoes to be killed off. And she knew Mother was right. They would be exploited, just as the Irish Sanctuary felt free to exploit other beings.

It didn't take much convincing for everyone to load into the caravan they'd driven out in and go to each crime scene. Even Mother joined them, endangering herself if the killer was nearby, just to be there for Valkyrie. "Perhaps no one has ever told you, my daughter, but Necromancers once wore white before they fell from grace. Their temples were an oasis for the spirits of the dead and the grieving. Think of that, Valkyrie, and you will know how to contact the dead, to work with them so that you can bring this mystery to a close." She said, gently, her hands on Valkyrie's shoulders in a show of maternal support and Valkyrie nodded over the sudden lump in her throat.

She sat on the ground and centered herself as Tanith had taught her, feeling a pang for the sister she had lost. She let that sorrow and her compassion for the victims lead her to them, and she found them nearby, seeking to help. "Well, aren't you a shelia? " Valkyrie opened her eyes at the friendly voice and gasped as a rather handsome but ethereal dingo knelt down beside her. He smiled and touched the brim of his bush hat to her. "Name's Drongo, and seeing as how I ended up dead, maybe they all have a point." He tilted his head toward the other dingoes, some of whom seemed to sense him.

"What can you tell me about your killer?" Valkyrie asked and he grinned.

"Necromancer, the nasty kind. Her only excuse is that she believed in "cleansing" Oz of our kind. The good news is, she didn't say around much longer after her last victims. She was rooting around a farm for something to eat and the farmer mistook her for a dingo. He got her good, he did, and she shadow walked herself to a cave to die. I'll show you if you like." Valkyrie nodded and soon they had teleported to the Chillagoe caves to quietly remove the body, all of them thankful it was in a place far from tourists.

And Valkyrie could only wonder as they reported to the Australian Sanctuary to be debriefed the Grand Mage if she would ever see her friends again, or be politely asked to leave the country now that she and Skulduggery were of no further use.

* * *

**Not too much of a cliffy, but is this the end? What about Skul and Val getting married? Will they have to leave Oz and return to Ireland in search of new cases? As always let me know if you want more! **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Anton, Ghastly, Thrasher, Scapegrace, or Erskine. A billion thanks to **NarahSelson**, **Xadren Mcpheonix**, **Justrockzyxxx**, **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**, **PierDreams** and **Gabi** for reviewing! Thanks for all the faves and follows as well! I tried to make it a little longer and include some of the ideas all of you have offered, so please, enjoy!

* * *

They had left Australia after seeing their friends again and Valkyrie was still recovering from the shock of seeing the Australian Grand Mage wrap her arms around Dingo and draw him into a searing kiss. The happy couple had then escorted them to the airport and not for the first time Valkyrie wondered if she hadn't died during one of their cases and was trapped in some bizarre afterlife. Now she lay in bed on a rare sunny morning, content to do nothing at all.

There was a knock at the window of her bedroom in Skulduggery's house and she stretched lazily, then sauntered over and pulled the blind up. Skulduggery sat perched on the ledge, using the air to hold up a bag of take away and cups of what she hoped were coffee. "Come on in, but I'm a mess." She apologized as she opened the window for him.

Skulduggery handed her the food and drink then clambered in. He kissed her on the cheek, smiling. "You're always a mess."

"Skulduggery!"

"Now, now, my dear. That's one of the things I love about you. I've chosen to see your bedroom as one of those art exhibits I don't really understand." He said eyeing the dirty clothes on the floor. She growled, then laughed.

They sat on the floor to eat, Skulduggery showing Valkyrie how to use a pillow as a makeshift tray. "You know, Skulduggery. This is one of the things I love about you. You know how to make an adventure out of everything." She said, tucking into the proper Irish breakfast he'd brought and he beamed in delight.

She knew his ego didn't need the help, but his heart did. Skulduggery wasn't as sure of himself as he liked to pretend to be, at least not with her. "I was thinking," She started and he smiled.

"Always a good habit, good for you."

"Skulduggery! I was thinking we should elope." She said hopefully. She hated being fussed over, it always made her wonder what people wanted out of her, and now all the Dead Men were fussing.

"Sorry. No can do. Ghastly has seven designs for your dress he wants you to see and Erskine has the plans for decorating the mansion ballroom."

"Please, no." She begged and he laughed softly. "At least I don't have to have any stupid bridesmaids." She said and he titled his head at her.

"Oh, really? Because if Tanith hears that she'll never forgive you."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Tanith, the woman you love as a sister? She's currently recuperating at the Sanctuary after having the Remnant removed. If you don't promise to let her be a bridesmaid she may just have a relapse." He teased gently, then laughed as she forgot herself and tackled him with a squeal of delight.

"She's back? Really?" She asked and he smiled and nodded before drawing her into a tender kiss.

"But let's finish breakfast first then a leisurely drive to the Sanctuary so the Grand Mage and Elder Bespoke can drive us both crazy with wedding planning. Anton of course assumes we will be honeymooning with him and is offering us pick of any destination we like."

Valkyrie gave him a small smile and finished her breakfast in silence. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"This is your second marriage, Skulduggery. It isn't anything to fuss about." She said quietly, fighting back sudden tears. She felt, in some ways, guilty about marrying him, like she was stealing him away from his wife and family.

"Is that that you think?" He asked as they rose. "That this marriage is nothing to fuss about?" There was wonder in his voice. "You listen to me, Valkyrie Cain, because you know how I hate repeating myself. I love you, I adore you, and telling you that was likely a terrible idea, because now you know you only have to ask for something and I'll most likely give it to you." She smiled faintly and he continued. "You want the moon, Valkyrie? I'll give you the moon." He offered grandly and she laughed. "What?"

"You stole that idea from "It's a Wonderful Life." You're a moron, you know that?" She asked fondly, her face hurting from smiling so hard as she settled into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his study ribcage.

"And yet, you chose me. So, therefore, I win." He said and she laughed again.

"Life isn't a contest, Skulduggery." She said, looking into his hollow eye sockets and seeing the surprise.

"Yes, it is. Everything can be a contest if you do it right. Just wait until our wedding night."

"Skulduggery!" She scolding, slapping his arm as she drew away.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the bone, then he looked at her, his gaze softening. "That wasn't nice at all, but I'll forgive you if you kiss me." He offered and she took him up on the offer, enjoying the way his teeth felt on her lips. She knew a lot of people thought they didn't belong together, but for once, she didn't care what they thought.

* * *

They were going to try to divide and conquer, but Ghastly spotted them first and escorted them into his office. They sat, Skulduggery whining that it was a bad idea for the husband to see the wedding dress and Ghastly shot him a look. "You're here to see tuxedos, Skulduggery. Tea?" He offered and they both nodded.

Ghastly made the tea, gesturing to the books he'd made up for both of them with his sketches. "Pick one, and no, I won't make alterations." He said firmly. Valkyrie sighed happily at each selection and wondered how she could pick just one.

"You like them all, don't you sweetie?" Ghastly asked. She nodded and he beckoned her to his desk. He held up a small sketch pad, a finger to his lips. Valkyrie stifled her gasp of delight. He'd combined the best features of all seven dresses. She nodded and he smiled. "I thought so." He said and smiled as he accepted the sketchbook back.

"Make up your mind yet, Skulduggery?" Ghastly asked and Skulduggery nodded. "I want the one on the second sketchpad in your desk. I know you too well, Ghastly." He turned his attention to Valkyrie. "He does this all the time to customers, Valkyrie. He showed you seven decent designs, all with one remarkable feature. Then he just happened to have a design with all seven. It's how he gets his way, you know he never lets his customers decide anything."

"Shut up, Skulduggery!" Ghastly said in tandem with Valkyrie then they smiled at one another. Their tea finished, he released them to Erskine who had coffee ready and assorted pastries. Valkyrie didn't think she'd need to eat or drink for a week after that day, but she knew better than to decline and hurt Erskine's feelings. He was simply excited for them, all their friends were.

"The designs are lovely, Erskine." She said politely, secretly dreading their wedding day more and more. She wanted to marry Skulduggery, she just didn't want all this fuss. The only good thing about the whole fiasco was going to be the guest list. She hoped. But then Erskine smiled at her, and her heart sank.

"Well, Valkyrie, we have quite the guest list. All the Dead Men." He said cheerfully.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"And Tanith. And Scapegrace and Thrasher insist on coming. They've already began shopping. And Tipstaff of course." She nodded. She barely knew any of these people outside of Tanith. And Billy-Ray, of course."

"What?" She asked at the same time as Skulduggery.

"He brought Tanith in willingly, Valkyrie. Didn't Skulduggery tell you?" Erskine asked and she shot a glare at her partner. "Apparently he got struck in the head with lightning and it changed his outlook on life."

"That explains a lot." Skulduggery muttered and Valkyrie couldn't agree more.

* * *

On the drive home after they had found Tanith sleeping peacefully and didn't disturb her, she sighed wearily. "I thought weddings were about the people getting married?" She asked rhetorically and Skulduggery being Skulduggery, answered.

"What ever gave you that idea, Valkyrie? This is a chance for all our friends to pull out all the stops, never mind what we want. Weddings, you will find, are more about pleasing all the guests and meeting their expectations than about the married couple."

"That's terrible!" She groused.

"Ah, but when we've bought an expensive gift and only got a cold and rubbery piece of chicken smothered in sauce that tastes like school glue you'll feel differently. Trust me."

"When will that ever happen?" She argued.

"Oh, about a year or so from now when Ghastly and Tanith have their wedding. The man's a skinflint. You just watch." Valkyrie smiled and shook her head and privately hoped she wasn't expected to whip up gifts for the guests or favors for the tables. The wedding would be stressful enough with the entire dingo contingent having been invited as well.

They were her friends and she loved them, but as the guest list grew and Erskine had gone on dreamily about table setting and candles she wondered exactly what they were in store for.

* * *

**Poor Val! Just wait until she had to write out invitations longhand and design little gifts for all the guests. And we can all expect perfectly snarky comments from Skulduggery. I see this ending with him having the pretty ribbons and roses she might pick out for the ladies' gifts glued to his skull. As always, let me know if you want more! **


End file.
